Forum:Medaka Box/Logo
Hello, I would like to request a logo for the Medaka Box Wiki. If possible, I would like it to be based on this image: This is the main title for the series; though as it isn't in English, it can't just be used as is. I would like for the words to be in a similar red color to the original, and for the box image to be included if possible. Thank you, Whistle9 17:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :I hope this is okay: :: :-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Feb 2011 10:03 AM Pacific Thank you! That is very cool. I'm just going to shoot the image around to the other contributors to make sure everyone approves, and if there are no problems, I’ll upload it. Whistle9 21:50, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, now I feel like a bother. The logo design went over very well. One thing though; we’d rather not have the original Japanese title there. We want to maintain the purple box image, but the Japanese text can go. The font and color are fine. So, if you could just resize “wiki” to be the same size as the rest of the text, and stick the purple box in somewhere visually appropriate, we’d very much appreciate it. Sorry for being fickle. Thank you, Whistle9 05:24, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I couldn't resize the "Wiki" but I hope you like it. I've also input a black background to "Blend in" have fun! :::image:medakabox-wordmark.png chris ♫Talk♫ 01:36, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your hard work. However, I’m not sure how a black background would blend with our current wiki theme, which is predominantly white and blue. Thank you for paying attention to my earlier request to take out the Japanese text; however, we would rather the logo still include the purple box image, as it is a recurring picture throughout the series. If you cannot duplicate the image without including the Japanese text, then we will make do with the logo as it was originally designed. If your program does not have the capacity to edit the logo as we have requested, please say so. Thank you, Whistle9 16:15, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i've re-edited the logo with photoshop CS4, I coulden't resize the 'wiki' because it woulden't fit anyways. Hope you like it. And don't worry, you're not a bother, no matter how many times you ask for changes, we're here to help you. chris ♫Talk♫ 20:56, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::: Thank you for the reassurance. I do believe that a clear background will work better with our current theme. We would still like it if the box image could be worked in there somehow though. If you can’t get the box from the original title I posted, would it help if I posted the box image already prepared? I only have access to the program Paint myself, but I’m sure I could extract a reasonable enough image if needed. Thank you, Whistle9 20:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry, unfortunately I can't resize the ""wiki"" part, I have tried but photoshop can't do that, you could try in paint but it might be hard, im going to try right now and ill upload asap. [[User:Eglinton|'chris']] ♫Talk♫ 22:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :A couple things. I could make the "Wiki" part the same size, but I haven't seen a version of the "box" that is bigger than very small. If you can find an image with a bigger box, I can integrate it in. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 25 Feb 2011 7:15 PM Pacific Okay, managed to dig this up: Not the best quality, but its decent. I’ll keep looking to see if I can find anything better. If you absolutely must have a different image, please let me know. That extends to anything else you might need as well. Thank you, Whistle9 04:53, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :How's this: :: :-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 25 Feb 2011 9:02 PM Pacific Okay, we’re getting there. Um, anyway we could integrate the box image a bit more into the actual title, rather than just having it floating on top? Or is the quality going to plummet if it becomes any larger? Thank you, --Whistle9 05:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Found a better image: Whistle9 02:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :If you want the box to put the box between the words, the words have to get smaller. Is that what you want? -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Mar 2011 11:05 PM Pacific ::Or I could put the box where the "O" is in "BOX". -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 12 Mar 2011 11:06 PM Pacific Actually, in the original Japanese title, the box image is situated between the words “Medaka” and “Box”, with “Medaka” on top and “Box” beneath. Putting the symbol in between the words could work; I don’t think it would be so terrible if the words had to shrink some because of that. Thank you, Whistle9 22:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry it took so long. :: :-- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2 Apr 2011 9:37 AM Pacific Thank you both, Fandyllic and Eglinton, for all your hard work. During the two weeks when we didn't hear from you, we decided on one of the older designs to use as our logo at the Medaka Box Wiki. For the moment, we now have our logo set. Thank you again for all your effort, and infinite patience with putting up with my desire for making changes. Job very well done. Thank you so much, --Whistle9 20:47, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. As long as you like what you're using. I will close this request. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 14 Apr 2011 6:02 PM Pacific